


sabar aja ya billie,feat. Gabe sagne

by okujosu_san



Series: Jemputan!au [1]
Category: Bandom, Blink-182, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: FRANK KERAS WHOO, Indonesian AU, Multi, Other, Slight Cliffhanger, ga tau juga, gabe sagnean, hehe apa ini, in a midst of laknat, jadi gini, jemputan au, jemputan verse, joe is smol, kasihan ray, pete garox, protect joe, rebel sekolah, trio laknat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/pseuds/okujosu_san
Summary: huft,sudahlah bus mogok,sama trio laknat lagi. begimanalah nasib si Billie. 1 kudos=1 prayer





	sabar aja ya billie,feat. Gabe sagne

**Author's Note:**

> semua yang disini bukan punya saya. saya cuman punya verse nya,hehe.

“ waduh, sepertinye emang mogok nih bus.” Ujar Bille,yang membuat para anak ribut. Ia hanya diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia pun menghela nafas dan bersender di jendela. “

"ah,kimak lah. Padahal udah semangat aku ya pulang mau nonton bokep” gerutu Gabe, diikuti dengan tawaan Pete dan tabokan dari Frank. Bille hanya menggeleng dan tertawa bisu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat-sifat mereka. Gimana lagi,udah dari sd mereka langganan sama Billie. Gabe, dia dari kelas 2 SD. Dia pertama kali naik mah tidak ada sama sekali malunya. Seketika bus jalan, di langsung bertanya-tanya pada Billie. “ om umurnya berapa?” “ nama om siapa? Lupa aku” “ om ini bus kok ada stiker Lasak? Om Lasak ya” dan seterusnya. Diaa juga kalau ngomong mah blak-blakan aja. Mana suara besar lagi. Biasalah anak batak kan sering nyanyi di gereja. Dia juga anak padus di sekolahnya. Tapi,hebatnya,Gabe lumayan jarang bergelut atau berkelahi. Tidak kayak yang lain.

Pete,yang ngaku-ngakunya keturunan bangsawan ( emang sih dia beneran keturunan keraton) perilaku jauh beda.sumpah jauh banget. Kalau baru kenalan ama ni anak,mungkin mikir pasti dia kayak anak bopung,anak punk jalanan.mana sering rusuh nyanyi ama gabe di bus (kalau Gabe ga papa ya,suaranya bagus. Tapi,kalau pete,waduh,jangan tanya) lagu-lagu “galau”. Penampilannya yang bikin billie ga habis pikir. Udahlah poninya panjang,sering pake hoodie lagi. Joe sih juag sering,tapi kalau si pete yang make,kayak gembel.seminggu dia bisa make tiga seragam yang berbeda. Bermulai dari hari selasa,dia ada latihan bola. Rabu,latihan basket. Dia mulutnya juga ceplas ceplos mana aja,walaupun di kacangin pun tetap rusuh ga jelas.

Nah,frank,anak rebel satu ini. Dia sering banget make gelang ama kalung. Bajunya juga suka di buka-buka kancingnya. Bukan untuk menarik perhatian para cewek,tapi karena kalau di kancing bisa lepas kancingnya saat adu tumbuk. Dia juga diam-diam merokok setiap nunggu jemputan. Mana sering mimpin tawuran antar sekolah. Sudah dua sekolah yang dia tantang. Orang tuanya kerap di panggil ke sekolah,tapi tidak jera-jera juga. Dia juga nyolot omongan guru,sering koar-koaran ama senior,dan adek-adek kelas di jadiin budak. Brutal. Billie paling ga tahan ama mereka bertiga ini lah. Kalau ray,dia lugu-lugu nakal. Dia tipe orang yang bakal menghabisi para pembulli atau memalak adek-adek dan makanannya di kasih ke orang di pingggir jalan. Dia kadang menjadi ibu kedua frank di sekolahnya. Frank ada apa-apa,dia yang nanggung. Hebat jugalah si ray ini. Nah,kalau joe,ini anak paling selow dan kalem di bus. Mungkin karena adek kelas. Tapi,dia kalau udah masuk bus,langsung bersender dan kalau tidak melamun melihat jendela,dia tidur. Kalau udah dekat rumah,terbangun sendiri. Dia sih paling ketawa kalau trio laknat berulah. Iya,trio laknat. Tapi,se laknat-laknatnya trio laknat,mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Pete,dia multitalenta banget. Kapten sepak bola,power defense basket,ketua klub sastra,pemenang lomba puisi tingkat nasional tiga tahun ber turut-tutut. Makanya guru-guru pada tidak berani men-DO atau menghukum pete. Nilai akademisnya juga tidak kalah hebat. Kalau gabe, dia mah ketua klub sainsnya. Dia juga kapten basket. Belum lagi dia selalu di ikutkan lomba nyanyi. Udah dapat beberapa sertifikat. Frank juga tak kalah. Dia ketua section di marchingbandnya. Dia juga pemain guitar yang handal.mana lagi matemnya yang lumayan,tapi karena tidak di asah,hanya memuaskan saja. Billie merasa beruntung sekalogus kesal menddapat anak-anak seperti mereka ini.

“ jadi,gimana ni,om? Masa kita nunggu aja disini. Jalan sepi,terus kendaraan terakhir yang kulihat udah sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu” billie tersentak dari pikirannya mendengar perkataan joe.benar juga,waduh,gimana ini. Ia pun mengekuarkan hapenya unutk menelfon tre. Mana tau dia bisa bantu lewat telfon. ‘ huft,seharusnya ku ambil tawaran si tre kemaren. Kalau gue sempat magang di bengkelnya, gue bisa aja perbaiki nih bus reot-

“ om! Ada ertiga menepi!” oh? Pas sekali. Billie langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk bertemu dengan yang akan menolong mereka. Mobilnya pun berhenti tidak jauh dari bus billie. Dan pintunya pun terbuka-

“ mark?”

“ eh, Billie!” wah,sudah berapa tahun ya tidak jumpa dengan mark? 20 tahun?

Mark langsung jalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia juga menepuk punggung nya kembali dengan pelan.

“ weiss bil,bil. Ga nyangka bisa ketemuan lagi. Kukira kamu ga bakal balik lagi ke jakarta” billie hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundak mark.

“ iya nih. Tapi balik-balik gue jadi supir bus reot ginian mah. Mana mogok lagi” mark tertawa lebar sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

“ ya sudah. Tenang,aku punya kenalan yang punya bengkel dekat sini. Tak telponin ya” mark pun berjalan agak jauh dari billie untuk menelfon. Tak lama, mark sudah berjalan kembali ke bilie.

“ katanya sekitar 40 menitan datang. “Billie menghela nafas dengan lega.

“ makasih ya,mark. Oh ya,nih anak-anak boleh numpang ama elu ga?”

“ boleh saja lah. Kau kan teman aku”

Billie hanya tersenyum dan meanggil para anak untuk keluar. Terdengar suara rusuh di mobil dan tak lama satu per satu anak muncul.

“ nah,kalian sama om mark dulu ya. Biar om disini nunggu” mereka pun mengangguk – angguk dan mengekori mark ke bus ertiganya.

Billie bersender di bus nya sambil melihat para anak naik ke ertiga Mark. ketika mobilnya jalan,ia tak lupa untuk melambai dan ia lihat joe dan pete melambai kembali. ia lalu kembali duduk di kursi sopirnya dan mengeluarkan hapenya. 

" ini akan menjadi 40 menit yang panjang."

**Author's Note:**

> sampe rumah rupanya gabe disuruh nyapu rumah.dasar tolol  
> sorry aneh peletakannya lmao


End file.
